<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attraction by Horndogbdsm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950307">Attraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horndogbdsm/pseuds/Horndogbdsm'>Horndogbdsm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Dream Sex, F/M, POV First Person, Seduction, Slow Build, Teasing, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horndogbdsm/pseuds/Horndogbdsm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny thing about attraction between people: you never know who it's gonna be or what situations you'll get into.<br/>written from Zeb's pov<br/>trying to do a slow build up for this one but will have plenty of smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios/Sabine Wren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I just got back from an..... “interesting” adventure with the kid involving a tie fighter and malooruns only to come back and find out that Sabine had painted on the wall of our room. The painting was good I'll give her that but it still made me look like an idiot and I did not want that thing being the last thing I see before bed every night so I pretended to blame chopper for it with ezra and give a little playful chase but after a while I decided to confront Sabine about it in her room. I stood there waiting for her to open the door, she told me she’d be ready to talk soon but that was a while ago and I started getting impatient, until finally I couldn’t take the waiting anymore and just blurted out “Karabast Sabine what are you doing in there that takes this long?” I got a sound from her room in the form of an answer “Okay, okay Zeb, I'm ready for visitors now.” the door slid open and I entered in to see her back to me while she worked on a painting she made on her wall. The door closed behind me as I chose to lean against her bed while talking “Look Sabine, I understand you’ve got this artist thing going on but I don’t feel like waking up to that ugly picture of me and Ezra every morning.” as I spoke, I noticed she wasn’t wearing her armor, instead she only had on her bodysuit which was clinging to her body leaving nothing to imagination. I took one look around the room and noticed her helmet and armor laying neatly in a corner of the room; freshly repainted, probably due to the colors fading from the missions in the desert. </p>
<p> She did a small laugh and said "Sorry Zeb but an artist never destroys their work, especially one of such "beauty" as that.” This was a common problem I've had with her before: she paints something where it doesn’t belong, I ask her to remove it, she refuses, I have to do it myself. It doesn’t help that Hera and Kanan don’t discipline these kids as much as they should. "Well could you at least keep the paint in your room?” She turned to me with a cute smile and replied “Sorry but when I’m inspired, I can’t stop myself.” before turning back to the wall, I rolled my eyes at this but then they landed on the back on her body and for some reason I couldn't take them off off. Her figure was well exemplified in the black bodysuit; the curves of her hips, the toned thighs from all her acrobatics but her best feature was defiantly that perfectly peach shaped ass- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! </p>
<p>I turned my gaze away and shook my head to clear my thoughts of, of..... whatever the hell that was and then I turned my eyes back to Sabine only to see her looking back at me with full attention this time. Shit! please tell me she didn’t notice me checking her out. She raised her eyebrows at me “You okay big guy?”  A million thoughts went through me; Is she pretending not to notice or did I just get lucky? I took a breath before replying “Um yeah just tired is all, look can you just ask next time before you go painting in my room?” Before she could answer we got a call from Hera about a Group meeting. Sabine looked into my eyes for a moment and then started walking to the meeting “Look Zeb.... if you want to get rid of my art..... I guess you can BUT" she raised a finger and pointed at the painting she had worked on "only if it’s outside, my room is off limits okay?”</p>
<p>I nodded before we both exited her room to meet the other's for Hera's meeting. As I followed behind her trying not to look down, but I could have sworn I saw her rear swaying a little bit in the corridor. I had to take my mind off what I just did so I grumbled “You know you can’t just paint anywhere you want Sabine.” She turned around and walked backwards while raising her hands in the air “The galaxy is my canvas, once I see a chance to express myself, I can’t stop the urge.” I rolled my eyes at this, never was into art very much, didn't see much use for it, It defiantly didn't help with defeating the empire but I realized I wasn’t going to win with her right now so I dropped the subject. She was too rebellious and stubborn about her ways. We arrived at the table where the others were waiting for us and as much as I tried I couldn't pay attention; something about the empire increasing security on some trade routes and Ezra going undercover but I didn't care, I was more concerned with the fact that I had been staring at a certain Mandalorian's ass for a full minute. When the hell did I start looking at Sabine of all people like that? Has it really been that long since I’ve had a partner? am I started to get the urge for one again? Like an idiot the more I wondered the more glances I gave to her from the side, hoping to the great Ashla that she wouldn't notice them. </p>
<p>Eventually the meeting ended, with Hera going to give chopper a scrub down, Ezra went to bother Kanan about their Jedi training thing, which of course left me walking back to my room with Sabine thankfully behind me. Just get to my room and it'll be fine, I won't have to look at her anymore and we can put this behind- "Hey Zeb wait a sec." I froze just as the door opened and I could feel my brain urging me to just ignore her and walk to safety but of course I didn't do that instead I took a quick breath and turned around to face the young woman who had accidently invaded my brain. She opened her door while facing me and then raised a single finger to signal to wait. Of course the worst thing could happen to me: Sabine turned around and BENT OVER next to the side of her door and the sounds of her rummaging through a bin could be heard. ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I finally have a chance to relax and forget these thoughts and she practically gives me a perfect view of her ass! It doesn't help that she's defiantly moving her hips a bit while she's doing it. I started getting hypnotized by the shape, so round, firm and perfect shape for me to span- damnit Orrelios stop! but to make matters worse a certain 'someone' between my legs was starting to wake up. Damnit Sabine how long does it take to find something?! Eventually the rummaging stopped, she rose from her position to turn around with a can and rag in hand "Found it for you." she handed me the stuff and I tried to avoid eye contact. Just look at something else, anything, the can yes! focus on the spray can. "Ummm thanks for the.... paint? I'm guessing." At that she rolled her eyes with a smirk and tapped the can "It's acetone big guy, spray on the paint and wipe with the rag, then my oh so terrible painting will won't bother you anymore." Oh yeah I forgot the whole reason I had talked to her "Oh um... thanks Sabine I appreciate it." She turned around and walked back to her room while saying "No problem, just return it when your done, good night Zeb." I watched her door close as I half-heartedly replied "Yeah.... thanks." </p>
<p>I got in my room soon after and my first thought was to immediately get to bed, I would take care of the 'problem' between the legs but ever since the kid showed up its impossible to get some alone time. I shudder at the reminder of the that time I thought I could do a quickie and he almost walked in on me right at the end. Never. Trying. That. Again. After that happy memory I laid down on my bed and just tried to relax and forget. Forget about Ezra being annoying, forget about how cold the room was, forget about hearing Chopper squealing in anger at his scrub down in the hangar (Karabast how does a tiny droid create so much sound?) and most importantly forget about everything I thought about Sabine Wren that night. My eyes started getting heavy eventually and I started drifting off into darkness as my body finally got the hint and decided to rest.</p>
<p>  “Ah ah Zeb don’t stop I’m getting close again!” I opened my eyes and was greeted by a sight I never thought I'd see in all the galaxy; riding me cowgirl style was Sabine Wren. Her hands where behind her head, her hair and body were matted with sweat from how long and hard we’ve been fucking, my body thrusted up on it's own causing her body to jolt forward with a deep moan escaping her lips. I don’t remember how this started and frankly I don’t think I want to know or end it. Her ass bounces up and down with every second that goes by. I didn’t feel my body move and yet I saw my arms reach out and grab her shoulders pulling her forward, giving me the chance to grab her tits. “You want me to be a little rough for your last round little Mando?” Was that my voice? I don't remember saying or thinking that and yet I recognized it as my voice.</p>
<p>She lifts her head up enough to just barley look me in the eyes, those beautiful chocolate eyes look at me with nothing but lust and need. She grabs my bigger hands as best she could and puts them over her breasts. “Do whatever you want with me just promise me you’ll never stop fucking me.” My answer is to grab her tits as hard as possible while starting to thrust inside her quivering pussy as hard as I can. "I will never stop fucking you Sabine." Her moans turn into screams of complete pleasure as I continue to fuck her as hard as I can. She responded by tightening the grip on my hands and rolling her hips with my thrusts to achieve better penetration. "Fuck Zeeeb Fuuuck that's it right there ooohhh fuuuuck!" she let her tongue hang out like a dog, Her arms are going limp and landed on my shoulders and I watched her eyes nearly roll back as sweat form her body pours all over me with every movement. “ZEB HAH HAH HAH ZEB I'M SOOO CLOS- AHHOOOU" She pussy tightens around my cock and then slowly loosens as she cums all over my cock, I start to slow down to give her some time to breathe then I completely stop. Her body goes completely limp as I release my hold on her breasts seeing the red palm marks, I left on them and with my release she falls onto my furry chest with a small thud.</p>
<p> I sit there wondering what the hell this was because I didn’t feel any of this at all, my hands didn't feel her breasts, my head and chest didn't feel the sweat pouring between our bodies and I don't even feel my cock inside of her pussy. What is going on? but then I see her move, she shrugs her body up so our stomachs are touching and she stares me in the face with those gorgeous eyes of hers breathing harshly from the rough fucking. “Zeb?” I answer her again without control “Yeah Sabine?” She looks at me still and says again "Zeb?" I look at her confused "Yes Sabine what is it?" but she just keeps calling my name until everything fades to black. “Zeb.....Zeb wake up.....Zeb!”</p>
<p>  I open my eyes and see I’m back in my room. In the doorway is the very woman I was dreaming about just now; leaning against the frame with her armor on and her arms crossed. “You awake yet big guy?” I take a minute to get off the bed and stretch. “Yeah I’m awake... I think.” “yeah well we need to go pick up Ezra from the imperial academy so get ready.” I remembered now why it was so quiet in the room, that little punk was on a mission to pose as an imperial cadet, otherwise it would be nothing but endless noise around here.  He’s supposed to sneak out tonight? how long was I out, questions for later. I glance at her and give her a smirk “I don’t suppose we could just grab the info he brings and ditch him, can we?” Sabine responded with a small chuckle “It’s tempting for both of us but he is a part of the crew so we have to take him back with us.” She starts walking out while saying “We got to move out in five minutes so get ready big guy.”  I grab bo-rifle while trying to contemplate what the hell that dream was I just had. Keep your head together Orrelios since when do you think of Sabine in that way? Then again being on this ship is pretty lonely and walking by Hera’s room while she and Kanan are having fun doesn’t help and of course the one time Ezra is gone I didn’t use for personal. I walk out of my room and then head out of the ghost to join Sabine to make my way to the rendezvous point. Just don’t think about her Zeb, just don’t think about her, just don't think about her......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damnit I can’t stop thinking about her. </p>
<p>We’re standing at the rendezvous point; an alley way next to the imperial base, waiting for the kid to get back and just my luck there’s nothing to do but catch glimpses of Sabine’s body while she’s not looking. It's not my fault, with that dream or whatever it was and now sheer boredom of waiting in a dark smelly alleyway I had literally nothing better to do. for nearly, what, three hours now? we can't exactly do much without making noise and attracting the bucketheads.</p>
<p>She’s just as bored as me though, pacing back and forth as much as possible while I lean against the wall pretending to have my eyes closed occasionally glances at her lower body as she paces next to me. I can’t believe I’m thinking of her like this, she’s so young, not to mention incredibly stubborn. One minute I’m complaining about her painting in my room the next I’m dreaming of her riding my cock. My train of thought was interrupted when I heard the distinct hissing sound of spraying paint. Somehow, I didn’t notice Sabine had begun painting on the wall right next to us.</p>
<p>“Sabine what are you doing?!” I whisper shout to her as I run over to stop her “I’m bored and I need something to do.” she responded. I grab her arm holding the spray can to stop her. “What if the bucketheads see it, they’ll know we were here!” She tries to free her hand from my grip “They won’t see it, the whole reason we chose this spot was because they never search this area.” We struggle a bit before she says “Would you rather I do another one in your room?” at which point I growl and grab her spray can with my other hand “I’d prefer THAT to risking our lives for the sake of some stupid painting!” I manage to free the can from her grip and attach it to my belt then we stare at each other; helmet to eyes. I try not to blink or lose the gaze as I stare at the black visor hiding her eyes, I didn’t need to see her face to know she was pissed at me.</p>
<p>We both turned our attention to the sound of heavy doors lowering; Imperial academy is going on lock down for the night shutting its blast doors to prevent anyone from getting in... or out. “karbast where is Ezra?!” I shout as Sabine contacts Hera and Kanan on the ghost to tell them the bad news. We debate for sometime before agreeing to give him one more night before we bust in to get him. He may be annoying at times but the kids still one of us and I hate to admit it but he can be fun at times.</p>
<p> We start heading back to our little hideout since Kanan and Hera had the ghost for their own mission. As we were heading to the hideout, Sabine was moving ahead of me by a foot or two with an obvious huff in her steps. Geez is she really that upset over some stupid paint? I quicken my pace until I catch up to her and then give her a tap on the shoulder. She turns around and crosses her arms. I detach the spray can from my belt and hold it out to her “Look Sabine I won’t take this away again but you need to learn the time and place to mess around with this stuff okay?” she looks at me for a few moments before quickly taking it back and then continued forward to the entrance of our hideout, obviously still angry. I let her go to cool off while I head back to my room to get some rest. She’s not used to someone besides Hera telling her what to do but what else was I supposed to do? just let her give away our position for the sake of some art?</p>
<p> I make my way to my own room and set my gear down before looking at the bed with a tired sigh. Maybe I should get some rest.... although without Ezra here I can have some alone time before he gets back and I doubt Sabine is in the mood to talk.... or interrupt me. I make my way to the bed and start taking off my pants and pull out my cock. I slowly relax on my back before kicking my pants off the bed and then closed my eyes as I grasped my cock.</p>
<p> Just don’t think about Sabine Zeb, that's all you have to do is not think about Sabine and I’ll be fine. I begin stroking myself slowly giving in to the feeling of it. Fuck it's been so long since I could do this in peace. It was going good except for one problem: I couldn't think of anything to jerk too. Fuck me. I sit there with my cock in my hand trying to get off and my imagination is drawing a blank slate? I sit there in the dark room trying to think of something, anything! but eventually my mind decided to give me the one thing I didn't want; remembering that dream of Sabine riding me. I knew I shouldn't, It's not right, I need to stop seeing her like this! but my hand starts moving faster, rubbing my cock up and down as I picture her perky round breasts, the thought of her legs wrapped around me and finally the thought of her moaning my name as I release inside her-fuuuuck! I feel myself release my load across the sheets of my bed afterward I feel myself get tired, my eyes slowly close as I feel my body go weightless and drift off.</p>
<p>Once again, I dream about us only this time, we’re in the alley we were just at; my pants are around my ankles and I have Sabine facing the wall, her arms pinned against it, her pants are lowered to her thighs giving me access to her. Like before I can’t feel anything or even say anything and yet I still speak and move, I grab my erect cock and slap it against her ass cheeks left to right, right to left “You ready for your punishment little Mando slut?” I say with lust in my voice. "Mmmhmmm" She moans in approval through her helmet and then rubs her ass against my cock. I responded by grabbing her hip with my free hand and thrust my cock in her asshole as fast and rough as possible she responds by moaning even more and starts moving her hips with mine to match the thrusting. “Please Zeb don’t stop, I’ve been a bad girl who needs you to put me in my place AHHH” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing her say; I didn’t think I'd ever hear her say that to me....and even more surprising I loved it.</p>
<p> I started fucking her harder with a rhythm of slowly leaving her pussy, barley leaving the tip of my cock inside her and then thrusting it back in hard. eventually I reach up and take her helmet off, letting it drop to the floor with a thunk not caring about it at all as I reach out and began choking her, not enough to cut off her air supply but enough to make it hard for her. “You love when I show you who’s in charge don’t you little mando slut?”  she tries to speak despite the choking and fucking “Y-y-yessss I-I l-love it so much Z-zeb fuck this n-naughty ass until I learn my lesson!” I start thrusting faster and faster nearly slamming her against the wall she turns her head to the side to try and look at me. I stop choking her and instead push her right up against the wall using my own body to keep her from moving “Does the little slut want my cum?” I say while massaging her ass cheek “Hah.... hah yes hah....hah I want your cum so much!” I lean in and bite her neck getting a painful moan from her along with giving a mark on her neck “Then turn around get on your knees and get ready for my load.” I release my hold on her and she collapses to the floor in a moaning sexy mess. She scrambles to her knees with her hands holding onto her knees. I grabbed my cock and aimed it right at her face, then started stroking it. she's sits there panting and sweating, waiting for my cum with an opened mouth. I finally blow my load all over her face. I stand back a bit to look at my masterpiece as Sabine’s face and hair is covered in my seed. She looks up at me and says “Thank you hah... hah... Hah thank you so much.” It fades to black just like the last dream.</p>
<p> I wake up in a cold sweat only to look up and be met with a very attractive pair of brown eyes looking down at me. Sabine was right next to my bed with her arm moving my shoulder "You awake buddy?" I blink a few times before yawning and stretching my limbs "Yeeeeaah I'm awake now." I sit at the end of my bed before standing up “I was going to wake you to see If you wanted to get some food but you were breathing heavy and I was getting worried you were having a nightmare.” I grumbled “No not a nightmare it was.... something different.” Sabine looked at me with a raised eyebrow and replied “Okay then, well get ready cause I’m leaving in 5 minutes for fooo........" I turned to her and noticed she stopped talking and was looking downward with wide eyes. I scratched my back while waiting for an answer for her sudden silence "Um Sabine, what are you looking at?" eventually she looks away and points down with a small blush on her face. I in turn look down and immediately see her issue; I DIDN'T HAVE PANTS ON AND MY COCK WAS FULLY ERECT!</p>
<p>I quickly cover myself while Sabine tries to avoid looking at me and handing me the bundled up pants on the floor. "I uh I think you might want these big guy." I snatch them up and quickly get them back on while awkward silence fills the room. Once I'm fully clothed I look back up to see her standing there with her head up, awkwardly whistling to try and avoid the elephant in the room. I scratch my head trying to break the ice between us "Sooooo you were gonna get food?" She finally looked at me again "Yeeeeaaah I was gonna get food and thought you would want some too." "That sounds good so in five minutes?" She slowly walks towards the door "mhm five minutes sooo get ready okay?" I start putting my gear on half hazardly to avoid eye contact "Yeah, sounds really good I'll meet you outside." finally she's out of sight but hollers back through the hall "Yeah sounds good." with that I stand there completely shell-shocked by what just happened; first I jerk off to her, THEN I dream of fucking her and FINALLY she sees my cock fully erect in all it's glory because like a dumbass I didn't put my pants back on! Can this get any worse? I finally compose myself. Just avoid it, don't bring it up, she'll forget about it after awhile and we can go back.....to me dream fucking her, damnit! I finally get ready and find her outside the hideout leaning against the wall looking up at the sky. With a deep sigh I walk over to talk with her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>